Screams and terror
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Stupid title, I'm working on it with my advisors. Marco has been haunted every night and it gets worse with each passing night. This is all my advisors are allowing me to say. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, Horror Movie Fan here with a story that kept me up for a few nights, I was going to do something after my hybrid series, but that's still a work in progress, so for now, enjoy the first chapter of this story and rated for reasons and AU mention is in play.**_

Marco Diaz laid on his bed, tossing and turning as cold sweat ran down his face. He shot up and panted as he scanned his room in fear. He picked his phone up from the side of his bed and began dialing a number before pressing the phone up to his ear, " _Hello?_ "

"H-hey Star," Marco sighed and slightly smiled at his best friend's voice.

" _Marco? Marco it's almost three in the morning,_ "

"Is it? I didn't know that," Marco gave a forced throat laugh.

The line fell silent for a few moments before Star sighed, " _Marco what's wrong? No one calls people at three in the morning just to chat._ " Marco frowned and looked down, " _What happened? Talk to me,_ "

"I…I'm sorry Star…I'll see you in school," before Star could reply, Marco ended the call and tossed his phone aside before falling back into an uneasy sleep.

Star Butterfly and Marco walked down the street and Star looked over at her best friend and frowned, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion, "I'm not mad or anything, but what possessed you to call me a three in the morning?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "Did something happen? Did you accidently sleep dial me, or butt dial me?"

"It's…it's nothing to worry about Star. I was extremely tired and I guess I ended up calling you," Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "We better hurry up and get to school before the first bell. You know how Miss Skullnick can get,"

He tried to walk ahead of his best friend when Star grabbed him by the hand and he looked back, meeting a frown crossing Star's lips, "Marco, I want to help you, but I can't do that if you don't talk to me." Marco frowned and Star stepped closer to him, "I didn't tell my parents you called me, but if you don't tell me why you called me, I'll be forced to tell them and they'll talk to your parents and-"

"Estrella," Marco sighed and Star arched a brow, "I…I just had a rough time sleeping last night…nothing more, nothing less,"

Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "Okay, if you say so…but if you're having a rough time sleeping, why don't you try to take a melatonin? That's what I do if I can't sleep,"

"Heh, thanks for the advice, Starlight," Star softly smiled at Marco's pet name for her and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "Let's get to school," Star nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

The students sat at their desks, doing their schoolwork. Star looked over at Marco and frowned as she saw him slowly fall asleep, "Mr. Diaz," everyone looked up and saw the teacher staring at Marco, "Mr. Diaz," Marco moaned and slowly opened his eyes, "Mr. Diaz!"

Marco jumped in a panic and room filled with laughter as Star frowned at her best friend, "If you find my class so boring, you can join us for detention and-"

"No…I'm sorry Miss Skullnick, I just had a rough night." Marco yawned and rubbed his eyes, "May I go splash some cold water on my face?" Miss Skullnick groaned and rolled her eyes before nodded and Marco stood up and walked out of the classroom.

The bell rang and the students walked out of their classrooms and filled the hall. Star walked over to her locker and saw Marco standing in front of his locker, his head, "Marco," he walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to jump and look back in a panic, "Are…are you okay? You never fell asleep in class like that and you're starting to fall asleep in front of your locker,"

"I uh…I'm fine Starlight…just a rough night," Star frowned as Marco closed his locker and took a deep breath, "Well let's get home,"

He turned and got ready to walk away, "Marco? The school day isn't over yet. We have lunch, music and then gym before we can go home," Marco sighed and Star softly smiled, "C'mon Marco, I'll walk with you to the cafeteria," Marco nodded before the two of them walked down the hall with several other students surrounding them.

 _ **Okay, this is the first chapter to this story and I hope it turns into something. Like I said, this is an AU. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star's Keyblae4114: Something that terrifies him to no end and he feels as if he's powerless to prevent it. Keep reading my friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the second chapter.**_

The students walked out of the school as the final bell rang. Star looked back at her best friend and frowned when she saw him lagging behind her. She sighed, turned around and walked over to him, "Marco, don't tell me you're still tired." Marco looked at her and Star shook her head, "You call me early this morning, woke me up, been falling asleep through all of our classes and lunch and you're starting to fall asleep on the walk home."

Marco sighed and Star leaned closer to him, "C'mon Marco, when we get home, you can rest…it's the weekend after all,"

"Weekend…right," Marco yawned and Star frowned, "Let's get home," he tried to walk past Star, but was cut short by Star when she grabbed his arm.

Marco looked at his best friend and Star sighed and shook her head, "Marco, what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me." Marco frowned and shook his head, "C'mon Marco, I want to try and help you."

"You can help me by letting me go and-"

"If you want to rest, you can rest when you get home…and just to make sure you get home in one piece, I'm coming with you." Marco looked at her and Star smiled, "C'mon Marco, my parents aren't home anyways and what kind of best bestie will I be if I leave you like this?" Marco sighed and slowly nodded as the two of them continued to walk down the street.

The two best friends sat in the Diaz's living room and Star looked over to Marco and saw him falling asleep. She frowned and took a deep breath, "Marco? Are you okay?" she went ignored and she sighed, "Okay…get some rest," she turned and continued to watch the movie that was playing.

Marco opened his eyes and looked around the darkened room. He panted before calling out, "Star? Star, where are you?" he heard a deep laugh and he looked up to see a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at him, "No…not again,"

He saw Star being thrown to the ground in front of him, motionless and Marco's eyes widened in fear, "You can't save her,"

"Why are you torturing me!" Marco barked and looked up, "If you want to torture me, fine, torture me! But you better leave Star out of this!" the deep voice chuckled before he saw Star being dragged back into the shadows, "Leave her alone!" he heard Star scream in pain and Marco's eyes widened, "Let her go!"

A blinding light filled the area and Marco stared on in shock as a demonic entity raped his best friend. The demonic entity looked at the half Latino young man and smirked, revealing a row of crooked teeth, "She's mine…she's mine now, boy,"

"Get away from her you son of a-" before he could finish, Marco watched in horror as the entity killed his best friend before his eyes.

Marco slowly fell to the ground and the entity chuckled, "Well, now I can't get away from her. I'm going to drag her down to hell with me and rape her for all eternity," Marco growled as he stood up and ran towards the demon.

Fire emerged from the ground, surrounding the demon and Star's body as Marco took a few steps back, "Don't worry, boy, I'll take good care of her," Marco watched as the flames began closing in on the two and the two began to vanish.

"No…no…no!" Marco sat up and panted as he looked around and saw Star looking at him with concern, "Um…no, don't go in there, the killer is behind the door?"

"Marco, we're not watching a horror movie, so why would there be a killer behind the door?" Star asked and Marco frowned, "And you were sleeping through most of the movie, so why would you say that if you have no idea what we're watching?" Marco sighed and shook his head and Star frowned, "Marco, you've been moaning in your sleep. It sounded like you were having a bad dream,"

"It…it's nothing, Estrella, just couldn't get comfortable," Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "I'm fine, Estrella, seriously,"

"Marco-"

"Star, there's nothing wrong. I couldn't get comfortable and that's why I was moaning,"

"Marco, I'm trying to help you, but I can't do that if you don't let me." Marco frowned and looked away as Star leaned closer to him, "Will you please tell me what happened? Did you have a bad dream or something?" Marco took a deep breath and Star frowned and narrowed her eyes, "Marco, was it a bad dream or something else?"

"It…it's nothing you need to worry yourself over, Star," Star pouted and Marco took a deep breath, "I know it seems like I'm pushing you away, and I'm not, I just don't want you to worry,"

"I'll worry if you don't tell me."

Marco ran his fingers through his hair before standing up, "I'm going to go splash some water on my face," Star frowned as she watched Marco walk towards the stairs, "I'll be back down in a minute," Star frowned and nodded as she watched her best friend walk up the stairs.

Marco splashed some cold water on his face before turning the faucet off and looked at his reflection in the mirror, "They're just stupid dreams…no one is out to hurt Star," he took a deep breath and shook his head, "And I can't keep lying to Star like this. She's starting to worry and I hate doing this to her,"

" _Keep telling yourself that, kid…it's all a bad dream,_ " he jumped and looked around in a panic before groaning and shaking his head and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

 _ **Just a quick second chapter and an insight on everything. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bedrock Armor: Good to hear, my friend.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblae4114: He doesn't want Star to worry about him.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco stood up and stretched. Marco checked the time on his phone and looked at his best friend with a tired smirk, "So are you going to call your parents to come get you? Or uh…I can ask my parents to drive you if you-"

"Um…actually, I called my parents while you were sleeping and I talked to yours and…I told them about the call last night, about you losing focus in school and-"

"Is this going anywhere, Estrella?"

"Yes…I'm going to be keeping you company for a few days…just to keep an eye on you and to find out what is wrong and why you've been calling me in the middle of the night." Marco frowned and Star smiled as she grabbed him by the arm and began leading him towards the stairs.

Marco sat on his bed, his shoulders slumped over and a hand cupped over his eyes, "Marco?" he looked up in confusion to see Star walking into his room, wearing a pair of his shorts and a t-shirt, "Is something wrong? You've been rather quiet and-"

"I…I'm fine, Star," Star frowned as she sat down next to her best friend, "I've just been having a rough few nights…I don't know…I'm sorry I woke you up this morning and-"

"Marco, I'm not upset about that, I'm upset that my best friend won't talk to me and tell me what's wrong with him," Marco frowned and shook his head, "Don't think because you're my best friend means I won't kick your ass, you know I will,"

"Star-"

"What are you hiding from me? Why aren't you talking to me and-"

"Star!" Star jumped and Marco frowned and took a deep breath, "I…I'm sorry," he hung his head and cupped a hand over his eyes, "I'm sorry, Star, I didn't mean it…I just…I don't want to talk about it,"

"Okay…but I would like to try and help you," Marco groaned and Star leaned closer and rested her head on his arm, "We don't have to talk about it, but like I said, I'd like to try and help you,"

"I know, Estrella, but like I said, I don't want you to worry about my problems." Star frowned and Marco wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him, "Can…can you stay here with me?"

"Marco, I'm spending the weekend, so why would you ask that?" Marco frowned and Star broke from the hug. Marco sighed and Star frowned, "Hey, why don't we go downstairs, you make some nachos for us and we have a movie marathon,"

Marco faintly smiled and nodded, "Yeah, okay." The two teenagers stood up and walked out of the room.

The two teenagers sat in the dark living room, an empty plate on the table in front of them, the glow of the TV screen being the only source of light in the room. Marco looked at his best friend and saw she had fallen asleep. He slightly smiled before he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "Goodnight, Star,"

He groaned before looking at the TV again and rubbed his burning eyes, " _You need to sleep, kid. Just close your eyes, get some rest, enter my world and-_ "

"Shut up!" he quietly hissed and shook his head, "I don't need to sleep…I'm entering your world…you're not hurting Star," hearing Star moan, he looked down and saw Star nuzzling closer to him.

He sighed and kissed the top of her head, "Get some sleep, Estrella. I wouldn't want to be the reason you lose sleep again tonight," he looked back at the screen, feeling his eyelids get heavy, "I need to stay up…I can't sleep and watch her get raped again…just stay up," he yawned as he continued to watch TV.

 _ **Just a small, little chapter here. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star's Keyblode4114: Yes he is, but that's the price he'll have to pay.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: No, I haven't forgotten it, I've just been occupied with some of my other stories.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco sat up while Star nuzzled closer to him and soundly slept, "Sleep…tired…can't sleep," he looked at the alarm clock resting on his desk as it flashed two A.M. and he sighed and shook his head, "I…I can't do this," he laid back and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep with Star in his arms.

Marco's eyes shot opened as he panted and looked around in a panic, "Where…where am I?" a blinding light shined and Marco shielded his eyes briefly before spotted Star, in tattered clothes and chains, several yards away from him, "Star!" he began running towards her as a laughter echoed around him.

Stopping in front of her, Marco watched in horror as the ground beneath them opened up and the two of them fell through the ground, surrounded by fire. Landed with a hard thud, Marco groaned as he sat up, "No…I won't let you hurt her!"

"Let us? My dear boy, you don't have a say in the matter," a demonic voice laughed and Marco's eyes widened as he looked back to see a naked, beaten Star in front of a demonic entity, "And since you're down here with us, you'll be forced to watch the show for all eternity," he watched as the entity approached his best friend, "And since you're so determined to save her, let's see if you can."

"Marco, help me!" Star shouted as she felt uncomfortable and began crying.

Marco tried to run towards Star, only to fall forward. Looking back, he saw a chain wrapped around his ankles. He looked back with wide eyes as the entity continued to rape his best friend and Star cried out, "Marco, you bastard! I fucking hate you! You promised you'll always be there for me!"

"No, Star…no I…I love you…Star!" Marco shot up and panted with sweat running down his face, "Star?" Star moaned and slowly opened her eyes, "I…I'm sorry Star…I didn't mean to-"

"Marco, you've been screaming in your sleep…again," Marco frowned as Star sat up and took a deep breath, "And you're drenched in sweat." Marco looked down and Star rested her head on his shoulder, "Now maybe you want to talk to me,"

Marco looked at Star and Star frowned when she spotted the tears in his eyes from the light of the moon, "Um…how about we get something to drink and we'll talk then?" Marco nodded and the two of them climbed out of bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The two sat at the table in the kitchen, both silently drinking water. Star looked up at her best friend and frowned, "So…are you going to tell me what was wrong? And don't tell me that it's nothing because that's a lie. I told you that you've been moaning in your sleep, you've been crying and you called me at three in the morning…what's bugging you?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I…it was…I can't lose you," he looked up and Star stared at him in confusion, "I'm losing sleep Star,"

"I know, why is the question," Marco frowned and Star scooted closer to him, "What's wrong, Marco? I want to try and help you, but I can't do that if you don't let me," Marco looked at her and Star's face twisted to that of concern, "Let me help you,"

Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "I…for the past month, I've been having nightmares," Star arched a brow and Marco frowned, "I know it sounds stupid…and at first, they were. Animatronics, mannequins, that sort of thing,"

"Well you do have automatonophobia, so those things will scare you,"

"If it had only stayed like that, I would've been fine," Star tilted her head in confusion, "About a week ago, they've been getting worse, and I don't mean that they would chase me down an endless hall or something cliché like that, I mean…I'd wake up in a darkened room and see…you…chained and beaten,"

Star's eyes widened and Marco sighed as he continued to explain, "At first, I'd just stare at your beaten body…and recently, I've been hearing a voice in the dreams. It would say something about dragging you to hell and allow the demonic army to take turns raping you. I'd try to run up to you and save you, but before I can reach you, demons will appear and drag you down.

Tonight…tonight I went down with you, and I was ready to save you, but I couldn't move. I was tied down and forced to watch. Your screams of pain…the tears…I was forced to watch. You're my best friend and I couldn't do a damn thing to help you!" Star frowned as Marco cried.

Without saying a word, Star leaned closer and hugged her best friend as he continued to cry.

 _ **Not the end, my advisors wanted him to bring his condition into light. He will still be having nightmares and that's all I'm allowed to say. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
